Of movies and and things that aren't of movies
by pixiegirl S
Summary: Rated for language. My first fic. Won't be for Kuwabara fans later on. Hope you all like.


Yusuke: Say it or we'll drop you! * Holds Pixiegirl S out of airplane door* Pixiegirl S: No! Please! I'll never say it! Kurama: Do it! I think he's losing his grip! Pixiegirl S: Never! Mwahahaha! Yusuke: Oops! *Drops Pixiegirl S* Pixiegirl S: Okay! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! *Lands on invisible platform* Damn it! Hiei: Oh, well. On with the story!  
  
Chapter One: The Studio Tours!  
  
Tour Guide: Welcome to the movie-making place! I don't know quite what it's called, but welcome! *Smiles innocently* Let's start by touring the studios! *Leads way to Studio One* Hiei: This is boring! Kurama: I know, but Yusuke and Kuwabara insisted we come. Pixiegirl S: Oh, so the fact that they held a gun to your head had nothing to do with it? Kurama: Nope! Okay, maybe a little, but Hiei's the one they pointed it at. We all agreed I'm much to pretty to shoot! *Takes out mirror and admires self* Pixiegirl S and Hiei: Idiot. Yusuke: Oh, look! It's the making of Barney! *He and Kuwabara rush over* Both: I love you, you love me. Pixiegirl S: *whispered* Let's all go and kill Barney. Hiei: Yeah! That idiot! I bet he's on drugs! Barney: What?! Hiei: *Backs away slowly* Uh, nothing. Barney: *Roars and chases Hiei* Hiei: *Runs from studio, Barney following* Pixiegirl: Mwahahaha! Kuwabara: Oh, I didn't get to finish the song. Tour Guide: Ooookay. Moving on. *Leads to Studio 2* Yusuke: Oh, goody! Teletubbies! Kuwabara: Hi! Both: *Go and dance with the teletubbies* Kurama: Uh, right. Hey! I know a good song for this! *Starts singing* I hate Po, Po hates me, let's all go and.kill.Dipsy? Heh heh? *Cowers in fear* Teletubbies: Time for tubby bye-bye! Time for tubby bye-bye! *Chase Kurama with murderous weapons not found in children's shows* TinkyWinky: Make him into Tubby Custard! Kurama: *runs off screaming, followed by teletubbies* Pixiegirl S: Mwahahaha! Tour Guide: Ooookay. Moving on. *Leads to Studio 3* Yusuke: Oh, goody! Bob the Builder! Kuwabara: Oh, I hate Bob the Builder! *Sticks tongue out* Bob the Builder: *Hits Kuwabara over head with jackhammer* Kuwabara: *Screams like girl. Rubs head in pain* Bob: Bob the Builder! Can I kill him? Bob the Builder! Pixiegirl S: Yes you can! Yusuke: You watch the show too! Pixiegirl S: Nope. Kuwabara: *Runs away, Bob the Builder following* Pixiegirl S: Mwahahaha! Yusuke: Okay, that is really freaking me out now. Pixiegirl S: Idea! *Holds out pen and paper* Yusuke: Uh, oh! Pixiegirl S: Mwahahaha! Tour Guide: *Turns into killer robot* Must slaughter Yusuke viciously! Must slaughter Yusuke viciously! Yusuke: *Runs away screaming, followed by killer robot tour guide* Pixiegirl: Mwahahaha! *Heads to Studio Five* (Authoress' note: For use of a better abbreviation, I will now refer to myself as PGS. Okay.) Harry Potter: *Ties up Hiei and casts spells at him* You have tortured me long enough, Hieimort! Hiei: What the hell! I don't even live in England! Hermione: Umm, Harry? Voldemort's over there, conveniently disguised as Professor Quirrel, who runs Defense Against the Dark Arts and disguises his violent plots to kill you through uncontrollable stuttering. Harry: Oh, sorry, Hieimort. *Hiei cuts self down with Katana* Get over here, Quirrel, I know you're Voldemort! Quirrel: *Rasping Voice* He lies! PGS: Come on, Hiei. *Leaves for Studio 5* Hiei: Idiot wizard! Someone should snap his wooden stick in half!  
  
In Studio Five  
  
Kurama: The time of the elves is over. My people are leaving these lands. Who will you turn to when we are gone? Gandalf: Uhhhhhh, them! *Points at army of advancing orcs. Sudden scene change and everyone finds themselves in Helms Deep* Yusuke: Hey, look! I'm an elf! *Heavy ladder hits him on head* Uh, the orcs are upon the wall? *Dies* Kuwabara: *Climbs ladder* Damn right! PGS: *Shoots him with arrow* Haha! One for me! Gimli: What happened to Legolas? PGS: He's, uh, fixing his hair. Gimli: Oh, stupid elf. * Is instantly slain by arrow* PGS: Stupid dwarf! Tour Guide: Mr. Manager! Help! All stunt stand-ins are dead! Manager: Oh, who cares? These guys are great! Sign them up on the actors list! *Is slain by arrow* Frodo: Sam! The ring! It was on the arrow I shot! Sam: Don't worry, Master Frodo! I'll get it! PGS: *Kills Sam* Oh, no you don't! *Grabs ring. All action stops* Everyone: *Turns to look at PGS* PGS: Instead of a dark lord, you will have a dark queen! More powerful and beautiful than. *Is bitch-slapped by Galadriel* Galadriel: Line-stealer! PGS: Elven ass! Frodo: *Weeping over Sam's dead body* No! Sam! My love! *Is joined by Dipsy* Dipsy: I loved him too. Do not despair. Arwen can help. Arwen: I'm busy! *Hits Aragorn* You! You didn't think I'd find out about your date with Eowyn did you!? DIE! PGS: Mwahahaha! Kurama: Come on, let's go. This is boring! Others: *All rush out of door* PGS: Hehehe! Hiei: Umm, help!? Kurama: What the..?! Yusuke and Kuwabara: Oh! Carebears! *Hug stuffed bears* Kurama and Hiei: The TORTURE! Tour Guide: I'm back! Yusuke: Ahhh! *Runs away* PGS: Okay, bye for now. Tour Guide: Please read and Review! 


End file.
